Bilbos Misadventures: Sledding
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Bilbo wants to play in the snow, so he uses a shield for a sled. Thorin knows how easily the hobbit can get hurt or find trouble, so he decides to keep an eye on Bilbo. One shot, with a possibility of more short stories of Bilbos silliness.


Thorin followed the excited Bilbo out into the snow. Bilbo was oblivious to Thorins presence, all he could think about was playing in the snow. He thought that an abandoned shield would work for a sled, so he'd taken it to a steep hill to test it out. The hobbit sat crossed legged on the inner side of the round shield, and pushed himself off and down the slope.

Thorin watched as his hobbit disappeared from his view. Worried, Thorin ran to look down the hill to make sure Bilbo was safe. The hobbit had a knack for getting himself hurt in the silliest of ways; Flipping a gold coin and somehow getting it lodged in his eye was the most recent example. If there was a way to get hurt, Bilbo would find a way...

From the top of the hill, Thorin could see the hobbit bouncing chaotically, there appeared to be mini bumps along the path he was sledding. His bottom was slapping hard against the metal of the shield turned into a hobbit sled. He hit something along the path that launched him a good four feet into the air. The hobbit lost his balance while flying through the air and fell off the shield and slammed himself against a tree.

Thorin hurried down the hill, slipping and sliding towards his wrecked hobbit. His burly hands reached down and picked up the snow covered hobbit, noticing a few bruises from the tumble.

"Thorin? Fancy meeting you down here!" Bilbo chuckled, his eyes looking dazed and confused.

Thorin harrumphed as he helped the hobbit stand and they both started up the steep hill together.

Bilbo would catch himself using Thorin when his feet slipped in the snow. Thorin grew annoyed at their slow pace and thought carrying the hobbit on his back would be quicker. Thorin took a few confident steps with Bilbo hanging onto him, when his booted foot hit an icy spot. He slipped backwards and landed on his back, squishing poor Bilbo in the process.

A hobbit shaped indentation was left in the snow as Thorin got up in a huff, blaming his fall on "The damn hobbit throwing me off balance!" He watched with annoyance as Bilbo made a big fuss over being "squashed to death" by a clumsy dwarf.

"Clumsy am I? Then go right on ahead by your self!" Grumbled Thorin as he began to leave the still Hobbit.

"Fine! I'll just get up and...Thorin? Um Thorin?" Bilbo called.

Thorin was intent on ignoring the bleating hobbit.

"Thorin! I can't get up...my arse it sends a pain up my back and I can't move! Thorin, are you listening?!"

In fact, Thorin was not listening, hearing only "blah" when the hobbit spoke.

Bilbo was beginning to panic, if Thorin wasn't listening how was he suppose to get back up and get himself healed? He looked down at the snow and an idea came to him. He gripped snow in his hand, balled it up and threw it at the dwarfs head.

Thorin turned his head just in time to get slapped in the face with a snowball. The slush slid down his angry face as he glared at the still sitting hobbit. He trudged over to Bilbo, gripped him by the collar and pulled him up and began to shake him.

"Thorin, stop!" Bilbo cried out, Thorin not wanting to listen. "Please!" He begged the dwarf, tears sliding down his cold and agonized face. Seeing the tears made Thorin stop.

"Bilbo?" He questioned, setting the hobbit on his feet.

"My bum, when you fell on me I hurt it, I don't think I can walk." He sniffed. "I was trying to get your attention."

Thorin couldn't stand to see his hobbit in tears. All anger drained from his face as he carefully lifted Bilbo into his arms and began to carry the hobbit up the hill.

The daylight was fading fast as Thorin crested the hill with the hobbit in his arms. Fili and Kili ran over to see what had happened.

"Why isn't Bilbo walking on his own, Uncle?" Fili asked.

Bilbo smiled and said towards both curious dwarfs, "Your uncle hurt my arse by putting all his weight on me."

Thorin watched as his nephews faces grew red and their smiling faces began to annoy him.

"He wouldn't have a sore arse if he hadn't thrown me off balance!" Thorin clarified, his nephews began to shake and giggle until they couldn't control themselves and busted up laughing.

Thorin and Bilbo both blushed as the two brothers Fili and Kili continued their laughter.

Thorin pushed past them and carried the hobbit the rest of the way into the palace of the Lonely Mountain; Thorins home. Bilbo had his own room within the palace, so Thorin took him there. Placing the sore lad onto his soft bed.

"I'll send someone to take a look at your...sore area." Thorin promised his friend. "I don't suppose you have any idea why my nephews were laughing so hard?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

The Hobbit belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien.

Just a fun short story. Maybe more awkward short stories to come. Where my version of Bilbo gets hurt in the silliest of ways, could have some fun with that.


End file.
